WarioWare Adventures
WarioWare Adventures is a 2D animated series. The series centers on the many adventures of Wario and his friends. The show currently airs on Nintendo TV and Wario Network. The show has a TV-Y7 rating. WarioWare Adventures currently has 10 seasons and 650 episodes. The series premiered on August 13, 2018. The series also currently airs on Universal Kids (US), YTV (Canada), Boing (France), CBBC (England), TV Tokyo (Japan) and Netflix (Worldwide). Characters Main Wario Lulu Jimmy T. Mona Kat Ana Dribble Spitz Young Cricket Master Mantis 9-Volt 18-Volt Orbulon Dr. Crygor Penny Ashley Red 5-Volt Fronk Mike Natalie - 9-Volt’s girflfriend, she loves hanging out with him and watch him play games. Voiced by Mya Lecior-Nayer (Series 1 and 2) Breanna yde (series throughout) (both Nayer And yde Have speaking voices) H.E.R (singing voice) Tony - a smart boy of the Warioware inc. Voiced by Cameron Boyce (series 1 and 2) Alex Lange (series throughout) (Boyce and Lange have speaking voices) Daniel Skye (singing voice) Cindy - a superheroine who joins the group since series 4. Voiced by Randy - a taxi driver Future Tom - a man from the farthest of outer space Feek - a robot Frank - a Dancer Trevor - a Gamer Emily - a rapper Nicole - a female sheriff Morgane - the witch daughter of Ashley Frederick - a samurai Pancho - a young magician expert Supporting/Allies Starmy - Orbulon's pet space dragon. She loves being tickled and playing with others. Maggie Ash Cassie Annie Lily - a beautiful girl of the group. Voiced by shannon Flynn Jordan - a old school guy of the Kidware kids. Voiced by Sean ryan fox (speaking voice) Zac efron (singing voice) Eva - A laid back girl. Voiced by Teilor Grubbs (speaking voice) Ciara (singing voice) Adam - a cautious boy. His birthday is October 2000. Voiced by Tim baylar (speaking) Rhys - a cool boy. His birthday is March 2002. Voiced by Bentley Green (speaking) nick jonas (singing voice) Hannah - a air headed girl. Her birthday is January 2000. Voiced by Isabel May (speaking voice) ally Brooke (singing voice) Emma - a cute girl. Voiced by Willow smith (speaking voice) Brooke valentine (singing voice) Zoe - voiced by Noah Cyrus (speaking) Avril lavinge (singing voice) Libby - voiced by Samantha Ann Bailey (speaking voice) Joanna Noëlle Levesque (singing voice) Matthew - voiced by Alex Bain (speaking voice) Jesse McCartney (singing voice) Elliot - A stubborn boy. Voiced by Abraham attah (speaking) Bryce vine (singing voice) Zara - voiced by Ariel Hines James - voiced by David Hogg Lizzie - voiced by Chloe Kim Maria - voiced by Shelby Zemanek Lucy - voiced by Charlotte Wallis Amy - voiced by Raelynn Harper Ben - Lewis - Sean - Max - Harry - Andrew Steven - David - Mahamed Navdeep Martin - voiced by KJ apa Louisa - voiced by Kathryn Prescott Ayshah - voiced by Alexandra shipp Seasons 10 Episodes WarioWare Adventures/Episodes 650 Shorts WarioWare Adventures/Shorts Tons (5 minutes per short) Trivia * The characters, except Starmy, Maggie, Ash, Cassie and Annie, take their WarioWare Gold appearances and voices in this series.